


The First Potter-Born in Slytherin

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Light Angst, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: No family is perfectly confined to one house. The Potter family, with the blood of Godric Gryffindor coursing through their veins is no exception. Euphemia, Harry'd paternal grandmother was a Slytherin herself. However, Albus Severus, has been the first person born with the name of Potter to sport the green and silver. And he has some thoughts about that.
Kudos: 12





	The First Potter-Born in Slytherin

Albus Severus Potter is just that, a Potter. One with black hair and green eyes like his father. He was many things like his father, an almost perfect copy of the now older man when he was younger. They have the same curiosity that leads them to trouble,, the ability to make themselves get into more trouble than they’re worth, and the dad fact that, growing up, they never felt like they were apart of their family.

Albus Severus Potter is a Potter and that means he isn’t a Weasley, even if he was by blood, he wasn’t one by name. Albus Severus is an outsider, thusly not a Potter by nature. He’s unpopular in his family and certainly isn’t popular to the public. Albus wasn’t named after one of his grandparents like his other siblings nor favored one over the other. He was simply the middle child, one who was usually left to their own devices.

Everybody should've seen it coming that he was a Slytherin. The signs were there all along. Being clever and resourceful came easy to him; his primary teachers would remark at his determination and leadership skills; his overlookedness made him ambitious and seld-serving. The Potters were longstanding Gryffindors and that's the way they were supposed to stay.

On the night of his sorting, he doesn’t write home, but James does, telling their parents his hogwarts house. They each send him a letter the next day, but Albus refuses to open them, he can’t stand the perceived disappointment and the whispers going around. 

He’s a Potter, yes, but he’s also a Slytherin and he didn’t choose to be this way, but it’s what happened, so he’ll adapt.


End file.
